Star Wars III My alternate Ending
by Anakin's Girl 4eva
Summary: What would have happened if Anakin had gone over the lavafall on the tower? Would things still have ended the same way? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 The battle begins

**Star Wars Episode III**

**Revenge of the Sith – Alternate Ending**

**Hey all, this is my first fan-Fic so please R&R gently! lol. Hope you all enjoy, and i will update soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owns star wars, i mearly borrow his characters and settings.**

****

Obi-Wan knelt beside Padme's unconscious body, where she lay limp and broken in the smoky dust. He felt for a pulse. It was thin, and erratic. "Anakin ­- Anakin, what have you done?"

For a moment, Anakin Skywalker returned as the Jedi hero he once was. He stared down at his wife's body and the cold fear crept from deep down and froze the fireball that had become his fury. **_Have I just done, what I think I've done?_**

He fell to his knees and stared at the floor in disbelief. Had he just helped make his dreams come true? He looked again at Padme's ghostly sight. Shrouded in dust and deathly pale, she looked like something out of a Yoganda swamp than the women he had married by the lake on Naboo. Then he saw Obi-Wan, kneeling beside her, checking her, stroking her soft hair, and the anger burst though the ice like a plasma explosion. Darth Vader took him over, and again Obi-Wan was the enemy

"It was your fault. I have done nothing. You made her turn against me!"

The fury and the pure venom in Anakin's voice surprised and scared Obi-Wan, although not a slightest bit of these emotions showed themselves on Obi-Wan's face. Years of Jedi restraint and teachings had taught him to become the expressionless and calm warrior that he was, and it was this that many of his opponents feared. They could never tell exactly what he was thinking, or what emotions swam through his veins, and this was the advantage he had in battle. That was until he met this opponent. Anakin could tell what he was thinking, he always could, be it on Genosis in the beast arena, or the raging farce that was the clone wars, Anakin could always sense what Obi-Wan was feeling, and so could Darth Vader. It was this bond that they had shared not just by being friends, but by becoming as close as brothers, that made them such an unstoppable team. And now it was this bond, that made them equally matched.

He looked up from the motionless senator that lay at his feet, and stared into fiery eyes that were those of Darth Vader. He knew deep down that this man was not the same one he had left on Coruscant, he was a sith lord, the very thing that he had been trained to fight against all his life, and yet he couldn't make himself believe it. He rose to his feet and stepped calmly towards the tall, lanky frame, silhouetted against a back drop of molten fire.

"I did nothing of the sort Anakin. It was you who murdered the Jedi. It was you who murdered the younglings, it was you who murdered democracy itself."

"Stop it" Anakin's voice had become as deep as the rolling thunder of Jabim. "Your lying to me. You've always lied to me. You knew who stopped me becoming a master, yet instead of helping me, you turned your back on me. You abandoned me, just like you abandoned the republic. All the Jedi were traitors."

"Anakin, what you talk of, it is years of Palpatine's influence. The jedi were never going to betray the republic! It was Palpatine himself who was betraying the republic. It was him stopping you becoming a master. It was his influence that stopped you moving on! Over the years, he has gradually twisted your mind until you have become the very thing that you swore all your life to destroy. He was the very thing you swore to destroy, and you listened to him over me."

Anakin roared at his former mentor

"Palpatine was the only one who stood beside me when I needed help the most. When I was lost, it was not you there to help me find my way back, it was Palpatine."

And then it hit Obi-Wan. He remembered back to the landing platform before leaving for Utapu, how Anakin had tried to persuade him to allow him to come away on the mission, and how Obi-Wan had refused, how he declined Anakin's help. Never before could he remember declining Anakin's help. Mace Windu had seen it, he had seen the conflict in Anakin, why hadn't he? In the end, Obi-Wan realised that the only excuse he could come up with was, that he really had abandoned Anakin. He could see the tangled web of love between Anakin and Senator Amidala but had done nothing about it, he hadn't even tried; because it made Anakin happy.

And he realised that Anakin was more than a brother to him, Anakin was Obi-Wan's life. As long as Anakin was happy, so was Obi-Wan, it made him feel that if Anakin was happy, he had not failed in the promise he made to his former master. And yet, as he stood here, staring into the Sith Lord's eyes, he realised that he had done just that. At the time when Anakin was in need the most, the aftermath of his mother's death, he had ignored the help that Anakin had silently pleaded for and followed the Jedi Code and ordered Anakin to move on. At the time he thought what he was doing was best for Anakin, but now he saw that he had been doing exactly what Palpatine knew Obi-Wan would do and made him follow the Jedi Code because it was what he would have done. Suddenly his flow of thoughts was interrupted by Anakin's voice.

"I can feel the conflict within you my old Master. You knew. You knew all along about my suffering and pain, yet you did nothing, and now that pain will make me into your worst nightmare. Palpatine was right, you are scared of my power. And you were always holding me back."

"No Anakin. I never stood in your way. Not with Palpatine, and not with Padme. I have failed you, and I'm not going to allow myself to fail you again. Come, strike me down."

And to Anakin's amazement, Obi-Wan knelt, neck exposed. Anakin wavered. For once, he couldn't make sense of what Obi-Wan was asking him to do. Could he strike down the man that had been like his brother, the closest thing he had to a father. Then, Sidious' voice rang through his head, as clear as if he was standing right next to him, and whispered,

"All the Jedi, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are traitors. Only when you have saved the republic, will you be strong enough to save Padme."

And once again, Darth Vader's red fog of hatred, rage and fear, took over Anakin's soul and directed his body. With a small gesture, Anakin's lightsabre was brought to Darth Vader's hand, and it crashed down to Obi-Wan's neck, only to be met by the sizzling summer's day sky that was his former master's lightsabre. Obi-Wan drew up to his full height, and looked straight into his opponents eyes.

"Now I know, you are not my brother, you are just another puppet in Sidious' show."

Vader howled.

"I am going to destroy you!"

And the war of Jedi vs. Sith was forgotten. It had become so much more than that. It was no longer Jedi vs. Sith, nor even friend vs. friend, nor brother vs. brother, it had become the very nightmare that the younglings had told their parent's would never come true. It was Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear vs. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the warrior with no purpose.

The world of Mustafar roared with blue lightening and scarlet fire. The roar of erupting volcano's, clashed with the crackling of light blue bars of energy, and the dangerous planet that was Mustafar became a battle scene. Yet, in this battle, only two warriors remain fighting. Both fighting for what they believed to be peace and justice, yet fighting for the first time in their lives, on opposite sides.

Anyone who could have seen them now would have been amazed at the sheer speed and ferocity at which those blades and their controller's moved. The people became multi-coloured blurs, illuminated by the blue lightning that crashed around them, their faces set with concentration and will. Yet, there was no one to witness this culmination of hatred and despair. It was just the two greatest jedi of that generation, fighting against each other, for only them to experience and remember. For a moment, the blades locked together and the two men were inches apart, staring at each other, one with his eyes blazing, the other, with a look of great sadness in his eyes.

"Anakin, please come to your senses! Can't you see what the sith have done to you. You have murdered your family, murdered your life. The sith are evil, please, come back to the light and let me help you!"

Obi-Wan's plea fell on deaf ears. Anakin glared ferociously into Obi-Wan's eyes and snarled back a chilling reply.

"No, the Jedi are evil, or should say were. You can never help me, you never wanted to, and now the tables have turned, and there is no one to help you!"

Obi-Wan pushed away with all the strength he had, pushing Anakin back hard into the control centre of the doomed separatist bunker. He glanced briefly at the carnage that lay at his feet. Limbs of aliens that were the 'opposition' he had been fighting against for months. He was reminded of the carnage that lay in the Jedi Temple, of his friends and his mentors. But he didn't have long to focus on these images, as Anakin was again back on form and on top of Obi-Wan.

Anakin flew at his former master with all the hatred and rage that had been pent up for so long. His frustration grew, fuelling his anger, as Obi-Wan countered and blocked his every move, years of training together had taught these two men everything about each other, their strengths and their weaknesses, their joy's and their pain's, and it was all showing in this heart-stopping battle. As Anakin's anger grew so did his strength, and he could feel it. He could sense the end was near, and he focused this anger into his arms, legs and head causing him to attack Obi-Wan with more ferocity, so powerful that Obi-Wan was starting to waver. Anakin took this opportunity and landed a kick to Obi-Wan's gut that sent him flying out to the balcony, opposite one of Mustafar's most dangerous volcano's.

Obi-Wan lay, huddled in a ball, clutching at his gut against the balcony railings. He looked up to see a dark, powerful figure striding toward him. Suddenly he flew off the ground and became suspended in mid-air. He was paralysed, there was nothing he could do. He sunk deep into meditation, allowing the force time to gather again inside him, allowing it to enter his very soul. All the energy he needed to fight was drawn from the battle scene, from the smallest particles of the control panels, to the largest volcano now erupting on the deadly planet, and with this new energy, he let go.

Suddenly, he heard a howl, and he fell back to the floor. He opened his eyes to see Anakin, cradling his human hand, supporting a gash along the palm. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan ferociously, and Obi-Wan was shocked to see that Anakin drew even more power from this pain. So this was what Anakin meant by "This pain will make me your worst nightmare." Anakin was becoming invincible, immortal, drawing all feelings into one colossal cloud of devastating power. The two men, silently regarded each other, and rose to their feet. Both again ignited their lightsabres.

"Anakin, please" Obi-Wan pleaded "Please, I don't want to fight you. Let me help you."

"I wouldn't want to face me right now either. It's too late for you to help me. You had your chance, and you failed!"

With that he flew back at Obi-Wan, his blade aimed at Obi-Wan's heart, only to once again be blocked by the blade of purity and justice.


	2. Chapter 2 Death of a friend

Hello to all, this is the second chapter, hope you like it. please R&R.

DISCLAIMER: Once again i state that anything i write is taken from george lucas' stories and therefore i own nothing. 

* * *

With a moan, Padme woke, only to be greeted by the face of a medical droid. She glanced around, and found herself in the medical bay of her ship.

"Anakin?" she whispered "My love where are you?"

But to her dismay, it was not the voice of her loved one she got in response, just that of...

"My lady, it's so good to see you safe. Master Anakin is otherwise engaged at this present time, but…"

"Threepio, where is he, where is Anakin?" she muttered, somewhat agitated at finding only the droid to keep her company.

"I am afraid I can't say. The last I saw of him was when I came out to retrieve you, he was fighting with Master Kenobi, they were headed for the bunker."

"Threepio, I have to go, I have tohelp Obi-wan turnAnakin back!"

"My lady, the medical droids tell me that you are simply not strong enough to do such a thing."

"Three-pio i don't care if it kills me, i have to try, for our baby. You stay here."

She gathered up all the energy she could, and swung her legs off the examination table. She rose shakily to her feet, holding her swollen stomach as she did so.

"R2, come with me. I need your sensors to help me locate Anakin."

With that, she limped out the back of the ship with R2 in close pursuit. C-3PO laid an affectionate hand on R2's dome as he passed.

"Take care of her R2!"

A slightly offended "ferwhoop" sounded from the little astromech.

"Oh and of course, take care of yourself."

He watched helplessly as the little droid rolled away after the damaged senator. He turned as alarms started to sound inside the ship. He looked to the dashboard to find an incoming ship approaching.

"Oh dear" He murmured to himself. "I don't like the looks of this at all!"

* * *

Anakin's fury tore at Obi-Wan's defence, the hum of his lightsabre had become the hum of death that was hanging in the air. Fighting their way across the bridges that linked the whole separatist hideaway together, the battle became raised to a whole new level.

The eruption's had taken it's toll on the planet, and molten lava was exploding in all directions. The bridges were rapidly becoming part of the lava stream that ran below the feet of the two warriors, and Anakin and Obi-Wan both knew that it would not be long before the whole section they were fighting on broke away.

And yet, Anakin pushed and pushed Obi-Wan back, forcing him closer and closer to the large tower that was the shield generator. Dodging balls of flame and bursts of deadly liquid, the battle continued. With the help of the force, Anakin flung Obi-Wan back against the immense tower of steel. He flew forwards, grasping Obi-Wan's wrist in one durasteel, mechanical hand, and his own lightsabre in the other. He pinned his brother against the towering structure, both lightsabres crossed at his throat.

"This is the end for you General Kenobi!" he snarled as he gazed upon Obi-Wan's exhausted, withered face. But in those eyes, Anakin could sense the old confidence he had trained with, creeping back up. Obi-Wan knew something, and Anakin couldn't sense what it was.

Suddenly, something gave way, and Anakin and Obi-Wan were blown apart, sent tumbling across the platform. Anakin pushed himself up on his elbows to see the whole platform break away from the super structure. He clung to the railing of the balcony, as the tower fell from its vertical position, to a horizontal one. He clambered to the outside of the railings, using the force to balance himself, as the whole tower fell into the molten river.

He scanned the area to survey the damage, then he realised, he couldn't see Obi-Wan anywhere. Anakin knew that he was in a dangerous position, he drew his lightsabre up into the Djem-So stance of defence, waiting for Obi-Wan to strike. But it never came. Yet, Anakin never let his guard down. He knew that Obi-Wan was wise and could easily outsmart Anakin at any given time, yet he also knew, that Obi-Wan was not one to run away from a fight. The force was whispering to him, telling him that Obi-Wan was somewhere, but where?

Suddenly a flash of blue caught Anakin's eye. He glanced to his right, just in time to see Obi-Wan force jump over to the sinking tower. He sneered, and followed his former master, landing in front of him. Obi-Wan met Anakin's glare and smiled, shaking his head.

"Goodbye old friend." He murmured, then he force jumped to safety on the bank. It was only then that Anakin heard the roar of noise behind him. He turned swiftly, to see nothing but a stretch of red sky, and a river of red lava plummeting towards a lake of fire below.

Obi-Wan bowed his head as he watched the fallen tower tumble to its death, carrying his former Padawan with it. Thepain of losing his greatest friend, his brother burned him more than the lava ever could. And yet, as he closed his eyes, he thought he couldhear Anakin somewhere in the force, telling him to watch out. He opened his eyes, and looked out upon Anakin's final resting place. Then he turned, only to be met by a ghastly sight. Standing at the top of the hill, stood Chancellor Palpatine, with his arm tightly grasped around Padme's throat, his blood red blade pointed directly at her chest.

* * *

Once again, can you please R&R guys. Thanks so much to thestrange for giving me my very first review. I cannot promise that no-one dies ducks as objects are thrown but i can promise that there will be more chapters coming soon... 


	3. Chapter 3 Sidious' Demand

AN: Hey all, thnxs to all who have reviewed, ur encouragement lets me know i am not writing complete and utter rubbish! lol. Just a quick note to say that Obi-Wan may be slightly out of character in this chapter and i'm sorry but it is the only way i could make this scene work! Plz be gentle obi fans! And also, i apologise for the shortness of the scene, if i had let it continue it would have gotten too long and i wouldnt have been able to add more chapters!

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters, plz.

* * *

"Darth Sidious. I might have guessed it wouldn't be too long after your Padawan's destruction that you showed up." Obi-Wan said in his cool, clipped, Coruscantian tone.

"The death of my Padawan? Vader was never my Padawan, just my puppet to aid in the destruction of the Jedi. Just like your friend Count Dooku."

"What do you want Sidious?"

"For you to surrender. Having finished off your Jedi Master Yoda so neatly, I assume you will of course come quietly for trial and execution."

"Sorry to disapoint you but i have no such intention."

"Oh really, so are you willing to sacrifice this beautiful young lady and her children to save your skin? Or should I say, this beautiful wife of your beloved brother?" Sidious sneered

Obi-Wan looked to Padme, and saw the tears in her eyes, pleading for forgiveness with him without any words. Obi-Wan should have guessed, he should have known. He had always suspected something, and was not surprised to discover Padme's pregnancy, and yet, he was not ready for this. She was Anakin's wife, and Anakin hadn't told him.

This burned him more than any lightsabre ever could. Anakin didn't trust him enough to tell him about his secret life. What Anakin had been saying all along was right, Obi-Wan had never been trulythere for Anakin, he ignored everything he thought that Anakin was doind with Senator Amildala,and now, as a result of this ignorance,it had all come down to this, on this horrible planet. He smiled a weak, sad smile, his lightsabre shrank away, and for the first time in his life, Obi-Wan gave up.

"Ok, I'll do whatever you want, just…..just don't hurt Padme."

"No Obi-Wan don't please. Please Obi-Wan" Padme screamed.

But Obi-Wan didn't hear her. In a trancehe climbed the mountain steadily, slowly, keeping his head bowed. He handed his lightsabre to the sith lord and stood looking into those feral yellow eyes.

"Shame. I expected so much more of a fight from you General Kenobi. You tell me my weakness is assumptions, don't you know assumptions are based on the knowledge you have gained? For you see,I found your weakness long ago. Skywalker, the chosen one." He snorted laughter down his nose. "Now Kenobi, turn and walk. Any sudden movements, and she dies."

Obi-Wan looked at Padme, and saw the tears streaming down her face. He could analyse her situation from here. He reached deep into the force and looked upon what he saw with great sadness. The baby was fine, but Padme's condition was deteriorating step by step. He gave her a sad, sympathetic smile, turned away and started to walk. Then he felt a tremor, a warning in the force, and the next ten seconds flashed in front of his eyes.

Sidious flung Padme to the ground and raised both lightsabres, igniting Obi-Wan's as he did so. Padme screams at him, yelling him a warning. Obi-Wan does not even turn. There is nothing he can do.

For the first time in his life, Obi-Wan feels what he has denied himself for so long. Love. He loved Anakin like a brother, and while destroying him broughtpain, the thought that they had parted, knowing that Anakin didn't trust him,made the pain even moreunbearable, and Obi-Wan was ready to take the punishment for his ignorance.

He felt the blades lift high above Sidious's head, and he closed his eyes and waited for death to embrace him in its hold.

* * *

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A cry rang deeply in his ears. He whirled around to see two lightsabres crashing and sparking against each other. One of them blood red, the other Sky Blue. He couldn't register the face of his rescuer, nor could he see the style in which he was fighting. He stood transfixed at the sight, someone was fighting against this sith lord with tremendous power, a power that Obi-wan had never seen before in his life as a jedi, and that someone was doing a pretty good job.

Then he spotted a fallen lightsabre on the floor. He stumbled across the rock face to retrieve it. As he did so, he felt another presence beside him. He looked behind a large rock, to find Padme collapsed against it. He knelt beside her, and checked her pulse. Somehow, it was getting stronger.

He looked at her quizzically, and she smiled at him. But before she could explain her new found strength, a blaster bolt came out of no-where, only just missing the crown ofPadme's head.He rose slightlyto his feet, blade angled in the style of Soresu defense, looking for the cowards that would attack a defenceless person, and he was not surprised to find out who it was.He leapt over the rock, and started cutting down clones.

He was not angry in his attacks, any anger he had in him was kept behind the walls of his Jedi training that Anakin could never manage to hold. Instead, he focused on all the images of the fallen in the temple, and ensured that all the clones he could face made up for the loss.

However, they just seemed to keep on coming, wave after wave of white clad clones spilling over the rocky hill, all relentlessly firing heavy blaster bolts at him. However, he managed to block every single one, and he continued to to fight for all thedeparted souls that had been lost, hisclosest firends, and mentors,fighting for the honour of the Jedi.

As the clones continued their attack, Obi-Wan grew stronger as the challenge was increased. submerging himself deep into the whispers of the force, he let go of everything he was focusing on and let the waterfall of the force wash over him and control him.

Suddenly, a loud scream broke his concentration, and saw out of the corner of his eye, a black cloaked figure gliding silently up the disintigrating cliff face.. The clones however, continued their battle, ever relentless, fighting until the end. Obi-Wan sentthem plumating to the fiery pits of hell,silently cutting them down with a single flick of his blade.

Not too long after the end of the clone battle, Obi-Wan heard the roar of engine's and looked up into the blood red sky to see an imperial star ship fleeing the scene. He shook his head, knowing itwouldn't be the last time he would encounter the cowerdlysith lord.

Suddenly, he heard a great sob resound from behind him.He turned to see Padme, knelt beside the lifeless corpse of his saviour. Helet hisblade shrink away, and headed slowly over to the striken senator. But as he neared, his pace slowed as heregistered exactly what his saviour was.

It was a corpse dressed in black jedi robes, a corpse with a black gloved durasteel, mechanical hand, a corpse with a long red streak running diagonally across his chest.

"No please. Oh force,please don't let it be true!" He pleaded to no-one in particular. However, no amount of prayer could prepare Obi-Wan for this. He let out a gasp of horror as his worst fears were confirmed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, once again please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4 Anakin's Goodbye

AN: Hello to all and thankyou so much to all of you who have reveiwed. I am sorry to say that i am reaching my end now, and i think there may only be two to three more chapters after this. However, work has already started on Episode 4 if any of you are interested in me putting that up later? Again i apologise for shortness but is vital to my wonderful cliffhangers and approach to the story. Hope you all enjoy and again plz R&R. any questions or comments plz feel free to e-mail me if that is preferred.

DISCLAIMER: please see previous chapters.

**_BE WARNED, EMOTIONAL STUFF COMING UP_**

* * *

It was Anakin. His face was deathly white, andObi-Wan couldn't see if he was breathing. He knelt at his fallen comrades side and laid a gentle hand across the young man's brow. A small, broken voice broke through the roar of eruptions.

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, please tell me. Is he alive?"

Obi-Wan remained staring silently down at Anakin. He was in too much of a frenzy to fully concentrate. It was several moments before he could regain his Jedi composure and fully allow the force to flow through him and Anakin.

He held his breath as he tried to register a response to his force probing.

"There!" He exlaimed with a hint of disbelief mingaling with his tone. He could feel a pulse, it was slow, and painfully thin, but it was there none the less. An overwhelming sense of relief washed over him and he smiled thinly as he looked into Padme's eyes and said

"He's alive Padme. He's breathing, but it is very serious. I have no idea how deep this wound goes."

Padme's expression quickly turned from overwhelmed to horrified.

"You mean he could die? So soon after finally getting him to come back to us?" She choked on the words. Obi-Wan laid a friendly hand on her shoulder, which caused her to glance up from her husband's unresponsive body and into his calming, sensible blue eyes.

"I am going to do everything I can to make sure Anakin will stay with us. Right now, you need to concentrate on getting yourself better. Padme, I can see the damage inside of you. You are in need of serious medical attention and so is Anakin."

"Right now, i am not important Obi-Wan, Anakin needs me, and he needs your help. Please Obi-Wan, without Anakin, my life is just meaningless!"

"Padme, how can you say things like that. You have a baby on the way, Anakin's baby, and if there was one thing that he would want you to do, i am sure it would be..."

But he was cut short by a groan at his knee. They both looked down at Anakin, as he rolled his head, and opened his eyes. He couldn't breathe properly, his breaths came and went in short gasps. He was in excruciating pain, and it hurt Obi-Wan to see his brother lying on the hot ground, gasping in agony.

"Padme, Padme my love"Anakin gasped, his eyes rolling in his head.

"I'm here my life, I'm here and I always will be. Please Anakin, please I…"

"No Padme listen to me. I'm sorry, I know it wasn't your fault."

His sentence collapsed into a fit of harsh coughing and gasping, his chest heaving up and down. Padme gripped his hand, clasping it tight in the hope that it would make him better.

"We need to move you Anakin, this air is not doing the world for you." A calm, clipped voice stated from Anakin's other side.

Anakin swivelled his eyes to face his friend, his brother and he raised his free, trembling hand to Obi-Wan's chest.

"Obi-Wan, I should have listened to you, I should have listened to everyone, I should have…."

"Hey no more should have's ok?"

"But…"

Padme tenderly laid a finger onto Anakin's lips, treating him like a child, like a 9 year old.

"You say you should have listened to Obi-Wan before. Well here's your chance to listen to him now."

"Anakin, i know that none of this was your fault. I should have been there when you needed me the most. Sometimes I wonder if I were more like Qui-Gon, I would have been able to save you from all this."

"Obi-Wan, I couldn't have asked for a better master than you. You trusted me, and i betrayed that trust. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, after all, this is the first time i am having to try and save your life, god knows how you have been able to do it for me 9 times!"

Anakin gave a small weak smile, but Obi-Wan could tell Anakin's breathing was getting worse. Obi-Wan once again turned to the force for help. He saw Anakin losing oxygen rapidly, and he knew he had to do something. Then he saw it, clipped to Anakin's utility belt, the rebreather. He checked how many spare canisters they each had. Anakin only had one, Obi-Wan had used his up on Utapu.

He unclipped the equipment, whilst Padme talked as soothingly as she could to Anakin through her own panic, explaining as best she could what was happening and what was going to happen. As Obi-Wan was sorting out the equipment however, Anakin's battered hand found Obi-Wan's trembling one.

Obi-Wan risked a look at his face and saw not the lively, young one that he had trained so many years ago, but an old, haggard, scared face that should have belonged to an old jedi master's like Ki-Adi-Mundi or even Master Yoda. But it was the face of his former Padawan, the young man who had become his brother.

"Master, don't. It's too late for me."

"Anakin, come to your senses. You are young, you are going to live longer than me. Your meant to be the death of me remember, not the other way around!"

Anakin gave a strained smile.

"Don't say that Master, you're the closest thing I have to a father."

He tried to laugh but it came out again as short gasps and coughs. Obi-Wan leaned in close, whispering in Anakin's ear.

"If that is true, then I ask you as a father, don't you give up on me."

Before Anakin could reply, he placed the rebreather gently into his mouth, and set the oxygen flowing.

"Right, now we need to figure out a way to move you. We have to get you back to the ship."

He glanced at Padme, who was growing ever so pale, and signalled for her to move away. He gently slid his arms underneath his fallen hero, and started to raise him up gently. But he didn't even get Anakin a centimetre off the ground. Anakin howled with pain, through gritted teeth and rebreather. Padme rushed to his side and clasped his hand, trying not to cry, trying to be strong for Anakin.

But even she knew that the small oxygen tank would not last Anakin for very long. She looked at Obi-Wan despairingly, pleading with him to help Anakin. But Obi-Wan could think of nothing. He had run out of ideas. Without being able to move Anakin, he had no way of getting him the medical attention he so desperately needed. He sank to his knees, and put his head in his hands. He pleaded with the force to give him some answers, but his force perception was as bleary as the smoke that was rapidly filling the air.

Padme noticed the look of despair and frustration in Obi-Wan's eyes, and felt her heart slowly breaking as she thought of life without Anakin. She felt a squeeze on her hand, and she looked down to gaze lovingly into Anakin's eyes. He pulled the rebreather out of his mouth and spoke, lovingly but tinged with immense pain, words that chilled her to the bone, but at the same time, thawed the worry and the despair that he had inflicted upon her.

"Padme, I am so sorry. If I die, you need to carry on the Skywalker line. Please, don't give up if I go."

"No Anakin, no please, don't say things like that. Please, I cannot do this without you. I need you. Please, please…"

"Ssshh. What are you talking about? You've always been strong, at times you have been stronger than me."

"But it was only because i had you that i could be strong. Without you, i don't know what I will do!"

"You will be the best mother in this galaxy, that's what you will do. You will raise our baby to be the best it can be. I..."

He was cut short by a gasp of pain that left him winded. Obi-Wan tried to place the rebreather back into Anakin's mouth, but Anakin refused.

"Padme, I love you, our baby, and we will be a family. No matter what."

She gave him a wavering smile, Somehowhis hand found her soft cheek and gently wiped away the waterfall of tears she was crying for him. She nuzzled herself into it, crying her heart out. Anakin's eyes were filled with tears, as he rubbed her soft cheek.

Then, the pain, the loss of oxygen, and the feeling of unbearable heartbreak overwhelmed him, and he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was the sound of Padme's hysterical sobs, and the loud roar of thunder.

* * *

Well there you go. U didn't seriously think i would let Anakin die just yet did you? lol. R&R and i will update a.s.a.p 


	5. Chapter 5 The Birth of the Twins

A.N: Hey all, thnxs again for your reviews, and i know u think cliffhangers suck, but i love em! lol, i'm so evil. Well i think after this there may only be one more chapter to go, i'll see how everything goes but thnxs all for your support and i will continue to write as long as u support me. ;-)

Disclaimer: I think you all got the idea now

* * *

Machine's beeped and monitored every breath. Screams of pain rang through the medical bay like the cries of the millions of Jedi that had been slaughtered almost a month ago down the very corridor the screams resounded from.And each heart-rending cry hit his heart like a blaster bolt. Yet, he stayed beside her, despite all the premonitions he had had, he stayed beside her, because he wanted to spend her last few precious moments with her, as she had so nearly done for him.

Suddenly the screaming stopped, and the medical droid rounded the birthing table, cradling a tiny infant in its mechanical arms. Anakin's gut leapt into his throat as he was handed the tiny human being. He leant over to Padme, and gave her a tender kiss to the forehead, one that she treasured, just as she treasured every living moment she had with him up until this point.

"It's….It's a…..it's a boy Padme.Youhave a son."

"No Anakin, thanks to the will of the force, **_we _**have a son!"

He couldn't control his emotions any longer, and he collapsed into a waterfall of tears.

"Anakin my love, do this for me."

"I'll do anything, anything that you request I will do."

"Name him"

"Name him what?"

"Name him whatever you want to name him."

"That's a bit of an odd name isn't it."

She gave a small chuckle through the exhaustion of childbirth. She was relieved to see that despite all the rough times, the young man, the proud father clutching the tiny infant, was still her Anakin.

"Anakin, you'll always be a little boy to me."

He chuckled along with her, smiling that smile that Padme had missed for so long. Spending that past month at Anakin's bedside, thinking it would turn into his deathbed, had made her forget just how radiant that smile was, how illuminated his very soul would become when that smile showed on his face.

"I, Padme, it's an honour."

"No Anakin, it's your right as his father."

Anakin gazed down at the baby snuggled into his arms, and as he looked lovingly into the ice blue eyes, he was reminded of a young friend he had back in Tatooine. A friend, who had helped him through all the tough times in Wato's Junk shop, a friend who had given his life at the hands of slave dealers to protect Anakin.

"How about, Luke?"

"Luke, Ani that's...that's..."

But a look of horror had overcome Padme's beautiful face. Anakin glanced worridly at her, and instantaniously looked down at the newborn infant to check thatnothing was happening. When he looked back up again, scared and confused, he saw that expression turn rapidly to pain.

He shouted for help, and pushed his newborn son into the arms of the first person he met when he swung around. He grasped Padme's hand, and realised that this was the beginning of the nightmares he so frequently had.

"No Padme, No no no. This cant be it, it can't be. I can't carry on with out you Padme. I can't! I'm not strong enough to lose you!I can't live without you!"

"Anakin!" Padme gasped, "Anakin listen to me. Do you remember what you told me back on Mustafar, when I was saying the same thing? Well now it applies to you. You are as strong, stronger even than I can ever be. You have to be strong, for Luke. For our son.You can get though this. And besides, I will never leave you, not really."

She screamed as the pain became overwhelming. She felt Anakin grasp her hand tightly, and sob as she fell back into her pillows. She closed her eyes, waiting for the light to come, waiting for death to come and take her.

"Padme, Padme." Anakin spluttered "Padme open your eyes, it's ok, please."

Padme opened her eyes to see Anakin cradling another infant, a newborn infant.

"We have, we have a g..g..girl Padme. We have a son…. and a daughter!"

They stared at each other in disbelief. Twins, two more jedi tohelp re-buildthe Jedi Order. Padme noticed the sparkle in Anakin's eye return, and the sweet smile spread across his face. And through the masculintiy of his smile, she thought she could detect a hint of the women that Anakin turly loved, so deeply. And it was this women that gave her an idea.

"Anakin, shall we call her, Shmi? After your mother?"

Anakin's eyes went cloudy, and the rain began to fall, ever so slowly, but Padme could see it there none the less.

"No Padme. That is a time in my life that I would rather forget. I loved my mother, but to bless her name on this child, would be too difficult. I'm sorry."

"No Anakin, no I'm sorry. I should have known. I meant it as a sign of respect, but, oh Ani, i should have known better."

"No Padme, you didn't know, i never let you know. I'm just so glad that after all that has happened,I still have the chance to tell you everythingI have always wanted to tell you."

"Anakin, what was your mother's middle name?"

"Leia. It means princess to the stars."

"Leia! Anakin that's perfect. Leia. Our two little twins, Luke and Leia. This was your mother's memories can still live on in our children, but the pain that you hold so close to your heart needn't be disturbed."

Anakin smiled in amazement at his wife, the mother to his children, and he had to swallow back the tears in order to prevent them falling again. He couldn't believe that it was he who had almost made his dreams of losing her a reality, and since the return to Courascant, he had tried so hard to keep his distance from Padme, in order to ensure that he could never hurt her again.

But sitting here now, holding one of their babies made Anakin truly believe that Padme had forgiven him, and that forever more will she stay bonded to him, bringing him all the peace and love that Anakin had longed for since he was 9 years old, laying his eyes upon the spectical that was the angel of his world.

No words were required between the two to express the deepest love and commitment they held or each other and their children, but all good things eventually come to an end, anda familiar voice broke the spell of happiness that was cast between the two.

"I hope this babysitting is not going to become a regular occurrence. I am a busy man you know."

Anakin, swivelled gently in his seat, to be greeted by the wise, friendly gaze of Obi-Wan's eyes, and the sight of Luke cradled in his arms. Since the incident on Mustafar nearly a month ago, Anakin had not seen his friend and had not been able to thank him for saving his life.

However, now the time had come to say the two words that he had wanted to say the most, he found that he couldn't. He found that no matter just how many times he could say it to Obi-Wan, they would never be able to express his deepest gratitude enough. He handed Leia carefully over to Padme, with a gentle kiss to her forehead. Obi-Wan did the same, except merely giving Padme the warmest of smiles. Padme cradled both of her children in her arms, and watched as the two people that she cared about the most, stood expressionlessly staring at each other, and she knew that while there was no emotion to be seen on the outside, on the inside there was a cloud of thunder and rain just waiting toexplode open.

"It's so good to see you up and about again Anakin. How are you feeling?"

"Well you know the usual, sore, tired, weak and left with another ugly reminder to keep up my lightsabre practise."

Obi-Wan chuckled, pleased that finally after all these years of suffering and torture, Anakin's youthfulness was starting to return. Whilst he enjoyed growing up with Anakin, he hated the fact that Anakin had seemed to grow up too fast.

"And so, you have two beautiful children. Anakin, I am so proud of you."

Anakin blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Even though I had to go against everything you ever told me in order to achieve your praise and admiration?"

"Anakin, i have always been proud of you, and iI have always admired your courage, skill, and wisdom. One day, you will best me in all aspects of being a Jedi."

"Thank you Obi-Wan, for everything. I know that there have been a lot of things that I haven't told you about, and one day I will eventually get around to telling you."

"It doesn't matter now, all that is in the past. Let's focus on the here and now."

Anakin smiled and looked up into Obi-Wan's caring eyes and could take it no more. Despite the pain he knew he would feel, through his wound on his chest, Anakin fell into Obi-Wan's embrace and thanked him in the best way he knew how, by giving Obi-Wan the love that he deserved from Anakin from the very start, giving Obi-Wan a reason to love.

And for the first time in many years, Obi-Wan smiled that fatherly smile that Anakin had grown up with.As Anakin pulled away and looked backat Padme and his sleeping children,he felt like the world that had once collapsed around him, was slowly being rebuilt again, picking up each piece,. modifying it and placing it back into the world that was his life, the world of Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

A rather fitting end don't you think. There is another chapter I will post, but if you don't want to ruin this beautiful image, then I completly understand. Once again, please R&R 


	6. Chapter 6 For many years to come

Ok guys, this is really it now. This is the last chapter to my alternate ending. I feel so sad! I have loved doing this and i hope ou guys have had fun reading it! I am open to any kind of reviews and any questions you would like to ask. I have started work on my version of episode 4. If anyone would like me to post it then please e-mail me with questions or opinions. Once again guys thanks for you support and i hope to write some more SW fan fic soon.

Yours Thankfully

Anakin's Girl 4eva!

A.N: Just so you know, this style of wirting is from the SW3 novel written by Matthew Stover so all credit for this style of writing goes to him, however the idea for what is said in this is mine.

* * *

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker for a long time to come:

As you board the shuttle leaving for your new home on Naboo, you turn one last time to gaze out across Coruscant's battered skyline, and you realise that though you are leaving the planet and all it's tales of death and destruction behind, the memories and scarsof what you have done will never fade away.

You remember the nightmares you had had during the month that you remained in hospital, waking up screaming in cold sweat as the younglings look up into your eyes begging for help. And yet, you have a feeling that, no matter how rough it gets, you will be able to survive it because you are Anakin Skywalker, you are the one who does not believe in impossible, and you have a family, and the greatest friend a being could ever hope to get.

And now, gazing down that ramp, you meet the eyes of that very man. He is smiling at you with that fatherly smile, filling you with joy and peacefulness, a feeling that you had not felt for a long time. And now Padme tugs gently at your arm, telling you to come inside and leave this place behind. You turn to her and look lovingly into her eyes, telling her that there is one more thing you must do before you goes.

She nods, understanding as always and returns to the ship and the two newest additions to the Skywalker line. You trot down the ramp towards your former master, but not too fast as your lungs are still damaged from the heavy wounds inflicted on Mustafar. As you great Obi-Wan for the last time for many years to come, you realise just how much you will miss him. You had never been apart for too long, but you have a feeling the next time you meet will not be for the best of reason's.

"Obi-Wan, there is something I must say before I leave. I have one more favour to ask of you."

"One more? You mean saving your life wasn't enough?"

"Not really, considering it is about 9 times i have saved yours!"

You share a chuckle with your former master, but soon realise, with a twinge of sadness,that you don't have time to play around like you used to.

"Obi-Wan, you have been like a father to me, all these years I have trained with you, fought with you, and saved your skin 9 times. And I realise that you deserve an explanation to many things that have happened over the years. So painful as it was, I put together this."

And then you hand Obi-Wan the thing that has kept you going over the month that you were wounded, a small holocron chip, designed only for Obi-Wan's comlink.

"Anakin, what is it?"

You sigh as you realise that Obi-Wan has never been much up to date with all the new technology, why should this situation be any different?

"It's a holocron report on the story of my life. It will tell you all you need to know about me, and the answers that you are looking for. Just slip it into the bottom of your comlink."

"So I guess I must not lose this, this thing really is your life. Still, I should be better at looking after this than you are at looking after your lightsabre."

You roll your eyes as you remember the countless number of times Obi-Wan had said that to you. And then comes a silence, in which both you and he remember all the good times you have had together. It was finally Obi-Wan who broke the silence.

"So what's this favour you want to ask me? Just to watch this?"

"Yes and No. Obi-Wan, doing this made me realise how much of a risk there is to me adn my family, and also how close you and I have grown over the many years we trained together.We are practically family and Padme and I couldn't think of anyone better to ask this of. Obi-Wan,will you be Luke and Leia's Godfather?"

You watch as a slow smile spreads across Obi-wan's face.

"Anakin, I would be honoured to accept such a privilege, but i'm not a young man anymore. Are you sure you want some old git to take care of your children if the worst comes to the worst?"

"No Obi-wan we don't. We want one of the greatest jedi master's everr to walk the face of this galaxy, and the best friend, mentor, father and brother to take care of our children should the time arise." You say stubbornly with a huge grin on your face, knowing that Obi-Wan could not resist your boyish charm andstubborness.

Obi-Wan smiles back at youand attempts to say something else, but a soft voice, as gentle as a summer's breeze floats out across the landing deck to you.

"Anakin, we really must get moving. These children aren't in the mood for hanging around."

"Alright, I'm coming." You shout back, feeling guilty for ruining the peace of the early morning sunrise. You turn back with a sigh to your former Master."Well, I guess this is it then."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Anakin, I am very proud of you, in everything that you've done. And I admire your courage to come back and face up to your responsibility's. You are strong and wise, and in time, I am sure we will again be fighting alongside each other once again."

"I hope you will come and visit us on Naboo. We don't want Luke and Leia growing up without knowing their godfather now do we?"

"I will, I promise. Take care my young friend, and may the force be with you all."

"You too Master."

And you watch as Obi-Wan extends a hand to you. However, you refuse to allow yourself to leave on such a lame departure. You grab Obi-Wan's hand and pull him close to you, embracing him in a hold you will long remember.

* * *

This is how it feels to be Obi-Wan Kenobi:

You break the strong embrace that you have on each other as you see Padme smiling down on you both, yet still looking a tad impatient. You smile, and pat your oldest friend on the back, and watch as he strides up the ramp towards his future life in Naboo with the woman he loves, and two adorable children. You wave a farewell as the ship takes off, and smile sadly to yourself as you realise you are alone again. With Yoda in exile on Dagobah, and Bail Organa working secretly in the senate, you realise that itis time for you to retire and take up the teaching's of your former master in the harsh, down level's of Tatooine, Anakin's homeland.

You grab your luggage, hidden from view in the hallway and run out to the small starfighter on the landing deck.

You program the auto pilot to take you to Tatooine, and sit back as the familiar beeps and whistle's of recognition come from your R4 unit . And for the first time in your life, you relax. You glance down at the small computerized chip in your hand, and fish out the comlink from your Jedi robes. You plug it in to your console and insert the small chip. A blue laser figure of Anakin and his new family flicker onto the screen, and you feel an overwhelming sense of love and compassion, as you see your godchildren, cradled by your best friend, your brother.

You realise, as the ship takes off, and the holocron starts to talk in Anakin's boyish, teasing tone, that no matter how far away you are from Anakin Skywalker, no matter how much you didn't think about him, he would never leave you, he couldn't. Because Anakin has become a part of your very soul, your very existence. And with that knowledge, you allow yourself to let go of everything that has happened, and relax to listen to Anakin explain the one thingyou knew all along, the fact that no matter how many secrets were kept from each other, the two of you would always be friends, always be brother's to the end.

* * *

ARGH, this really is the end. i can't believe it. well R&R for the last time guys. Thanks to all of you again for your support and i hope to post a new story on here soon. xx Take care all - and may the force be with you, always. xx 


End file.
